


Rooftops

by parisique



Series: rubies, citrines, and sapphires [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix and Adrien are bros, Alix being a badass, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Try This At Home, Gen, Marinette and Chloé and Alix rule the school, but that's not really relevant here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisique/pseuds/parisique
Summary: Sometimes staying on the ground can get pretty boring.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alix Kubdel
Series: rubies, citrines, and sapphires [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793536
Comments: 9
Kudos: 296





	Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> I do not ship Adrien and Alix romantically, they're just bros.

“Here,” Alix said, tossing the textbook to Ladybug.

The superheroine caught it easily and shot her a beaming smile. “Thanks so much for this,” she said. “Oh - and here’s your payment, of course.” She handed over a wrapped box, and Alix clutched it tightly, giving her a nod. Then Ladybug zipped away, and Alix hurried down the street.

Only when she got to the safety of Marinette’s bakery did she relax, and only slightly. After greeting M. Dupain and Mme. Cheng, Alix went upstairs. 

She found Marinette in her room, working on homework. The pigtailed girl looked up when Alix walked in. “Hey, Alix - what’s that?”

“Remember how Alya found Ladybug’s dropped textbook in the street?” Marinette nodded. “Well, I got the book back. And when I reached out to Ladybug to let her know, she brought me new skates!” Alix missed her friend’s amused smile as she lifted the skates out of the box, marvelling at them. “These deserve to be tested right away!” Alix quickly worked them onto her feet, leaving her other skates in the box. She bid Marinette a quick good-bye, leaving her to work on homework as Alix rolled down the street.

Eventually, she reached her favourite alleyway - not too smelly, perfectly secluded, and with a door hidden in the shadows. It was usually unlocked, but required some force to get open. Alix had no problem with it, and closed it behind her as she stepped into a small, dimly lit chamber. It held a staircase she had found almost by chance a few years ago. There was another door in the opposite wall, but it looked as though it had been forgotten and unused for years. The stairs spiraled up, stopping at a platform almost too low for Alix to stand on. She left the box there and shimmied the tiny window open, crawling out onto the Parisian rooftops.

It was a bright day, and she scared a few pigeons away as she rolled down the length of the metal. With a whoop, Alix hopped over a low cement wall.

The length of the roofs were just a street's length, but Alix didn’t mind. She sped up, the wind pushing her hair back, and turned so she was skating backwards. Alix knew she wouldn’t fall off - she knew these roofs well.

Curiously enough, her back ran into something small, round, and cool after a couple of meters.

“And what are you doing up here?”

“Skating,” Alix retorted, whirling around to find herself face-to-face with a frowning Chat Noir. “What are you doing up here?”

“Superheroing,” Chat Noir said.

“Well, have fun.” Alix gave him a nod and was about to start moving when the hero grabbed her arm.

“Woah, wait - why don’t I deliver you back to the ground, where you can skate more safely?”

“It’s boring down there - and besides, I didn’t go through all the trouble of getting up here just so you could take me back down!” It really wasn’t that much trouble, but he didn’t need to know that.

Chat Noir frowned. Then he brightened up and said, “Okay, see you later!” before vaulting himself away.

Alix shrugged it off and went back to skating. It was more fun on the rooftops, where she didn’t have to maneuver around the pedestrians - though they provided fun obstacles. Not many people appreciated her jumping over their small children, as she’d learned the hard way. But still -

She was drawn from her thoughts when her phone started ringing. Alix stopped herself and walked over to the edge of the roof, answering the call as she went. “Hey, Adrien, what’s up?”

“Hi, Alix,” Adrien said, as chipper as ever, “I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out?”

“Uh, sure,” Alix said. She was a bit surprised - out of her friends, Adrien was the one she was the least close with. He seemed pretty sheltered, though, and Chloé and Marinette both approved of him (in more ways than one), so who was Alix to argue? “Like, you mean right now?”

“Yup,” Adrien said, “I can send you my address?”

“Your house is pretty hard to miss,” Alix told him, “I’ll be there in like four minutes.”

“Okay!” With that, Adrien hung up.

As she skated back over to the window, crawled onto the platform, and clomped down the stairs with the box tucked under her arm, Alix wondered what Adrien’s house would be like. Probably not as grand as the Louvre - but with Gabriel Agreste, who knew?

When she rang the bell, a camera poked out of the wall and stared at her. Perhaps it was an extension of Gabriel’s stuffy assistant, Nathalie - Alix had always wondered if she wasn’t part-robot.

The Agreste manor was decorated in a modern art-deco style - detached, with lots of contrasting black-and-whites. Robotic, like Nathalie - who was nowhere in sight, because she was possibly controlling the house like in that one American movie Jalil showed her, _Smart House_. Interesting, very interesting …

Adrien bounced into view from the stairs and gestured for her to follow him. “Hi, Alix - c’mon, my room’s this way!”

He scampered away again. As she followed him, Alix made sure to skate across the smooth floor as fiercely as she could - if it really was Nathalie, she deserved it.

And then she stepped into Adrien’s room, and her jaw dropped. “What the hell?!”

Adrien looked around nervously (probably because Nathalie the house robot had his room rigged), but Alix was busy taking it all in. Mini-Agreste’s room was like if someone took an amusement park and condensed it into a room and added a bed.

A rock-climbing wall, a basketball court, skate ramps, a foosball table, a zipline, a fire pole, arcade machines … “How much?”

“Huh?” Adrien glanced over from his three giant computer monitors, brows furrowed. “How much what?”

“How much do I have to pay to get in? Seriously, this is like an amusement park or something!” Alix marvelled at the wall of windows, huge panes of glass showing the walls of the fence surrounding Adrien’s house and a bit of the skyline beyond.

Adrien grinned. “No fee for my friends!”

With a whoop, Alix made for the zipline.

For the next two hours, Alix went wild. Sometimes, Adrien joined her in playing basketball or foosball, and Alix taught him how to cheat at one of his arcade games - a trick she’d picked up from her own father.

Was it weird that Adrien went into his bathroom with a couple slices of cheese and reappeared only a few seconds later with no cheese in sight? Yeah, but maybe that’s just how you were when a robot secretary overlord was watching your every move. Besides, Alix was not about to judge the guy who had given her a free pass to his playground-in-a-room.

Before she left, she made sure to print out a picture of Gabriel off the internet and Sharpie on a ridiculous moustache. The picture got taped to the backboard of the basketball hoop - Adrien could aim for it when he was feeling particularly angry at his dear ol’ dad.

Alix bid Adrien goodbye, and he asked her to visit again soon. When she responded with, “anytime, my friend,” the look in his eyes made her want to kick Nathalie the sentient house robot in the knees.

She settled for kicking the door on her way out, and vowed to go to Adrien’s instead of heading to the roofs whenever possible. The more chances she could get to kick Nathalie in her electrical outlets, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions you may have:  
> How did Alix get the book back? She followed Alya and snuck it out of her bag, of course. Out of all the Queens, Alix is the sneakiest, in case you haven't noticed. Like Nathaneal saw/heard in Rossi, being quiet comes in handy sometimes.  
> Is that staircase that Alix used to get to the roofs important? Yes.  
> Will it show up in a later fic? Yes. When said fic is released depends on whether or not S4+5 reveal things in past canon, so.  
> Is that fic part of this AU? No.  
> Anyways:
> 
> Alix: Yo, Chat Noir!
> 
> Chat: Yes, random civilian?
> 
> Alix: So, there's this ... person named Nathalie, and I was wondering if you could Cataclysm her for me?
> 
> Chat: ... what?
> 
> Alix: Well, okay, so I'm not entirely sure she's a human, but - hey, where are you going? Come back, I wasn't done talking to you! Hey!


End file.
